


post what you like

by xeternalsunshine



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth learning instagram, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Social Media, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeternalsunshine/pseuds/xeternalsunshine
Summary: Beth tries to learn instagram by looking at the most popular profiles. Rio helps her out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love when Christina likes comments telling her 'how to use IG' so this kind of happened - sorry if the smuts a mess, learning!

"Whatcha doing ma?".

"Ruby and Annie were saying I needed to join this Instagram" she lifted her phone up to show the sign-in screen.

"Why?"

"Not sure- Annie mentioned 'show them the cupcakes', I don't know what my baking has to do with this".

"Cupcakes, mm yeah you got some good ones" he bit back a smile.

Beth scrolled through the popular profiles: they were posing in front of flowers, by the beach, on cars.

"We're going out" she went to her bedroom.

"We doing what now?" Rio followed.

Beth pulled out dress after dress, hat after hat.

"I have to do this" she showed him her phone "that's what you do on here".

"Nah ma, you post what you like, and you don't need all that" he gestured to the phone.

She stopped looking through her closet.

"Anything?".

"Yea, that's kind of the point".

Beth walked over to where he was standing and raised up on her toes to let her lips meet his.

"I think this would be considered instagram live sweetheart" he joked when he pulled away.

Their eyes met for a few seconds before they dived back in, the kiss deeper than before.

She gasped when he slid his hand down the back of her jeans causing him to smile against her lips.

Her hands fumbled with his shirt "why do you always have so much buttons?".

Rio laughed before giving the gray shirt a tug, buttons flying across the room.

She pulled back to take in the ripped fabric on the floor and a shirtless Rio in front of her.

"Need help with that?".

Beth reached down to pull her shirt over her head. his eyebrows raised as if to tell her to keep going, so she did.

She unhooked her bra letting it fall to her feet below. Then her pants, kicking them off to the side.

"Damn ma" his tongue ran across his bottom lip.

Rio picked her up and laid her down on the bed, tossing the pile of dresses and hats to the floor.

Her hands made their way to his head, fingers brushing over his short hair.

He kissed a trail from her neck down to her breasts, licking the tip of her nipple before taking it into his mouth.

"Ah, shit" Beth's head rolled back against the pillow.

"Spread your legs" he planted a kiss on her outer thigh.

His body now between her legs, she went to lift her hips only for him to bring his hands up to hold her against the mattress.

"Rio".

"Patience ma" he resumed his actions.

"Fuck!" she moaned louder than she wanted when his tongue ran down her clit.

When Rio found the spot that sent shock-waves through her body, he kept at it.

"Fuck, oh fuck" her body arched off the bed, his right hand still on her leg.

Rio moved to the foot of the bed, and let out a chuckle when he saw her coming down from the high, hair in her face.

He laid on his side next to her, using his finger to brush a strand of hair off her forehead.

//

The next morning Beth woke to see Rio still sound asleep beside her, wrapped up in her blue sheets.

she thought back to his words the day before 'post what you like'.

she reached on the nightstand to grab her phone, opened up the app and pointed the camera in his direction.

caption: 'my favorite person <3'

she would hear about it from Annie later on, but this is the content she wanted to share with the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a 10 hr work day last week and needed a little more Brio fluff - I'm not sure how I feel about it. Thank you for all the comments & Kudos it meant so much!!

Beth wasn't sure what else to post to Instagram: she had already posted a few cakes she made for PTA meetings.

There were the flowers in her garden? she liked those.

Her bucket full of yarn? sure, she liked that. However, compared to what Ruby and Annie were posting- that was the wrong direction.

It wasn't until she peaked outside to see Rio playing soccer with the kids did she decide.

He was wearing a tank top, a rarity. Annie once laughed when she told her there was other stuff in his closet than black and gray button ups.

She pulled up the app, selected video, captioning it "my happy place".

They had a business meeting later that night. The Canadian border security added a few more check points they were not aware of. Which made their last pill run more difficult, and the last thing any of them wanted was to get caught.

Beth was sitting across from Rio at the ends of the table. Ruby and Annie to her left.

"Looks like you got some rest boss" Annie said causing everyone to look in her direction.

"Fuck you talking bout?".

She laid her phone down Beth's Instagram page open, now with 5 items.

Rio sleeping, PTA cakes, Rio and the kids playing soccer and a car selfie from before the meeting she so cleverly captioned "boss bitch".

Demon snickered showing Bullet the phone.

"Elizabeth" his voice darker than before.

"Yes?".

Rio walked to grab the phone from Bullets hand "a word".

"You did it now" Ruby shot Annie a look.

"He fuckin looks soft as hell" Demon said still laughing "I'm following her, that made my year".

"want to tell me what this is?" he handed over the phone.

"My Instagram, I told you the other day they wanted me to start one".

Beth was confused, they had this conversation already- sure it ended as quickly as it began, but that was how they communicated. The few words exchanged between sex and drop offs seemed to work for them. 

Rio reached over to click into the sleeping photo. "Ma, what's this?".

"it's you" she smiled, "it's a nice photo, what's wrong with it?".

"What's wron-" he sniffed out a laugh "babe, I'm glad you have this hobby, but what if our colleagues see this?".

Beth shrugged she hadn't really thought about anyone other than the girls or Stan seeing it, Rio stuck to Facebook. "They'll know that light blue is your color?" she tried.

"Nah, that you're important to me" his eyes searched her face "remember that puts a target on your back? -delete it".

"Cause of a sleeping pic, come on Rio. Ruby has pictures of Stan all over hers.. and he's a cop".

She wasn't deleting it, she didn't even delete the original off her phone. How could she, it's a side of Rio that no one else saw- that she was lucky enough to wake up to most mornings.

"You said post what I like" she closed the app on Annie's phone and attempted to head back to the meeting.

"Delete it Elizabeth".

"No cause I like Y-" she stopped herself, deciding it was better to not be the first to say how she felt. Successfully making her way to the door, she turned back in his direction.

"I like it-".

The rest of the meeting was awkward. Demon and Annie made jokes at Rio's expense while Ruby sat in fear of any retaliation.

Beth lifted her head to met his eyes and gave a slight smile, he might've had a point - posting that might've been a bad idea.

Beth let out a small laugh when she saw Rio sitting on the couch watching a crime documentary, ironic really.

"I'm sorry, I just..." she moved to sit next to him "you being the first pic I posted, felt right".

"Whatchu mean?".

She let out a soft sigh that would've been barely noticeable if it wasn't for their close distance.

"I was never this way with Dean, you know?. Ruby mentioned it before, the way I look at you".

He nodded indicating that he was listening, the silence urging her to continue.

"You.. encourage me to be this boss bitch, you don't just see cookies and crocheted blankets".

"I'll delete it". She leaned closer to his ear "and I'll make it up to you, i'm not wearing panties".

"Oh now you playin dirty ma".

Beth bit her bottom lip and slowly backed her way to the bedroom entrance, knowing it was only a matter of time before he was following in after her.

They laid in bed, Beth's head resting on his shoulder, her index finger tracing circles on his chest. She liked this- it was normal, they weren't criminals- they were just...partners.

"You can keep it up".

"But you-" he just shook his head.

The next morning she opened up her Instagram to take a picture of Emma's birthday cupcakes, when she saw a picture she didn't remember posting.

It was her sleeping on Rio's chest, he must've taken it. She scrolled down a bit hoping to see a caption, but it was blank.

Beth smiled fighting the urge to 'like' her own picture. It didn't need any words, because just like their relationship they would not label it.

"Dean, Dean I'm so glad I caught you" He stopped mid parking lot, letting the PTA mom catch up to him.

"Have you seen Beth's Instagram, it's risque" she whispered.

"Her what?, she doesn't have any social media".

Janet pulled out her phone to show the app "I don't care too much for the cakes she posts, but that boyfriend of hers" she fanned her face for dramatic effect.

"No, that's her boss. The divorce hasn't gone through" Dean tossed the phone back at her chest.

When he got home he did what any ex-husband would do, make a profile and search Beth Marks.

He clicked on the first picture of Rio sleeping, he scoffed "he's a criminal, favorite person my ass".

He took a deep breath and willed himself to keep looking after seeing a few more of Rio with the Kids. Jane with her stuffed rabbit Carl, Kenny before football tryouts - those he could handle, in fact they brought a smile to his face.

The second to last post made his blood boil, Beth laying on Rio's chest "that son of a bitch" he searched for a delete button.

"I should report this" all those thoughts erased from his mind when he reached the recent post of Emma holding her birthday cupcakes, princess themed.

"You guys are cute, can I say cute?... he's a crime boss" Annie grabbed a bottle of bourbon from the cart.

Beth feigned a laugh "I haven't posted the best one yet, you heard of flashback Friday?".

The girls nod "look" she showed her new post. It was Annie and Ruby standing in front of Canadian Crafts, #FBF Business Trip.

Ruby had been so scared Big Mike would come from the back, her side of the picture a little blurred. Annie had the biggest smile on her face, as if they weren't committing a crime.

Ruby started to laugh, "that picture is priceless, about time you included us".

A sound rung from Beth's phone, drawing her attention back to it. A notification, "Dean Boland has followed you".

"Guys, shit" they turned their attention back to her.

"Shit shit" Beth continued.

"You need the bathroom or you going to tell us what's going on?" Annie started.

"Yeah B, what's wrong?".

"Dean followed me on here, and he's liking pictures... no, he liked another one".

"Deansie?" Annie reached to take the phone from Beth's hands.

"Is he leaving comments?" Ruby looked over her shoulder.

"He can comment?!".

"It looks like he's just liking the pictures of the kids".

"as if he'd like any with gang friend in them" Annie kept scrolling "no offense" she looked at Beth.

"You know what? it's fine. We're divorced, I've moved on- I don't need his approval".

"Post another pic of Rio, that'll show him" Annie joked as Beth made her way to the kitchen.

Ruby shook her head.

"What?, I'm joking.. mostly" she placed the phone on the coffee table.


End file.
